Finn
Upload any fan-art of Finn here, but keep it appropriate. *In the pilot, Finn is voiced by Zack Shada. However, in the series, he is voiced by Zack's younger brother,Jeremy Shada. *Jeremy Shada can make Finn's voice crack when asked during episode recording to better represent his youth and growth. *In "Ocean of Fear," Finn is revealed to be thalassophobic, meaning fearing oceans or seas. Finn has no problem swimming in "Business Time," "My Two Favorite People" and "The Witch's Garden", however, because his fear is specific to the ocean, not small bodies of fresh water.[11][12] *In "Marceline's Closet," Finn is shown to be terrified of spiders. *Finn technically is still the King of the Goblins; the goblins believe his scapegoat, Whisper Dan, to be him. *Finn has a fictional female counterpart: Fionna. *One of Finn's catch-phrases is being "all about" something. In "Freak City," Finn says he is "frickin' all about sugar". Yet, he also explains that he is even more "all about feeding hobos." In "The Real You", Finn shouts "I'm all about stupid!" *In "Dad's Dungeon," it's revealed that Finn cries rarely; only in such devastating situations, as death or being repeatedly rejected by his love, Princess Bubblegum, does he cry. *Finn is very tolerant of pain. When the deer from "No One Can Hear You" breaks both of Finn's legs, Finn whispers, "Whatever." *Finn and Jake frequently use math terms as catch-phrases (e.g., mathematical, rhombus, algebraic). *Finn's favorite color is baby blue "boy style," as revealed in "The Silent King". *When Finn is wearing his doctor suit in "His Hero," he has three Scientific Parasites in his pockets. *Finn's favorite food is meatloaf, as stated in "Still". *In "Jake vs. Me-Mow," Finn carries his adoptive mother's music box in his pack and knows her lullaby by heart. *Finn seems to speak Latin (as evidenced in "Morituri Te Salutamus"), although this may be caused by the magical powers of Fight King's arena. *In "Daddy's Little Monster," for the first time, he becomes an antagonist by wearing the Nightosphere amulet, although it is only temporary. *Finn has coulrophobia, or fear of clowns, as shown in "Another Way". *Stormo is a creation partially made from Finn's DNA from the episode "Goliad." *Finn can defeat The Lich without using his pink sweater or without the jewelry and without the gauntlet because he realized that the ultimate weapon against The Lich is the power of "liking someone a lot." *Finn McCool was an adventurer and hero of Irish mythology. "Finn" is actually a nickname meaning "blonde." Finn Gallery Solo Fin6.jpg 155px-Finn55.png 212px-Finn52.jpg fin9.jpg fin24.jpg fin5.jpg fin16.jpg fin21.jpg fin17.jpg Fin.jpg Fin4.jpg fin8.jpg fin11.jpg fin13.jpg fin14.jpg fin15.jpg fin19.jpg 33.png fin20.jpg fin22.jpg fin25.jpg fin 2.jpg fin 3.jpg tumblr_m7pvm93G881rzhovbo1_r1_250.jpg|i can punch your buns Kim_gif.gif Mop.jpg 23.gif|bananana finn 7.jpg 212px-Finn51.jpg 101px-181386_412081032164196_700733384_n.jpg 159px-106.jpg 160px-261139_374141005958199_1334864465_n.jpg 181px-527526 425427967496169 1314843037 n.jpg 369598_1752351505_996495466_n.jpg 212px-Finn_Block_phil_03.png 212px-Tumblr_m960g8dhXm1rbw6bto1_500.gif 176px-Hipster-Adventurer-adventure-time-with-finn-and-jake-31407197-415-500.jpg 160px-ATbillboardfull.png 137px-AwesomeFinn(copyright_to_creator).png AT_Icons_100x100_Finn.jpg finn.jpg 600px-Demonswordda.png Nap time by vi valencia-d5arhah.jpg In A Group 185px-MarcelineXfinn_with_fp.jpg At 200x150 jake-picture-2.jpg 10.jpg 1111.jpg cuteist.jpg Tumblr m3ujrnlJNL1qj3dg7o1 500.png fin and jake 17.jpg tumblr_m7mltboAhZ1rzhovbo1_250.jpg tumblr_m43cuddbMc1qj3dg7o1_1280.jpg 159px-Finn45.jpg Tumblr m5znx7x7Id1rz5j42o1 500.jpg tumblr_m77iegcjEj1qhlf82o1_500.jpg yhyh6.png 19.gif|go nyan cat go 8.jpg adventure_time___susan_strong_by_dbrianna-d3f7iqb.jpg party-adventure-time-with-finn-and-jake-27782291-450-583.png 161px-109.jpg 170px-Images_(13).jpg 9.jpg 2.jpg 22.jpg|happy birthday stormo 185px-Tumblr lz8qttqG5N1qliqrqo1 500.png 175px-562186 422582464437868 1716791883 n.jpg 150px-4132630.png 150px-Adventuretim7897.jpg 153px-Adventure_time_finn_and_princess_bubblegum_by_dokifanart-d56kkp4.jpg 212px-YO.jpg|link=Fionna 177px-Adventure..png 185px-Dungeon_sword.png 212px-Tumblr_m9btz3B4oG1qliqrqo1_500.png 144px-City_of_Theives_sai.png Adventure time by curtsibling-d4w7q6s.jpg 274px-Tumblr m5juf1n6Gz1qzc84bo3 1280-500x550.png 294px-C17636573dbb374ce55ece055ea472b7 500.png 180px-218px-Adventure time i like you by countesslainy-d4qdsr6.jpg 400px-Tumblr m2e1s4fDrU1rt7ej9o1 500.jpg Adventure-time-mashup-zelda.jpg adventure-time-mashup-avengers.jpg Adventure-time-mashup-star-wars.jpg 11adventure-time-mashup-dr-who.jpg Pokemon-Adventure Time Halloween.jpg Extraterrestrial time by x blackrose x-d3gdoeu.jpg Adventure-time-mashup-mario-2.jpg 11adventure-time-mashup-dr-who.jpg adventure_time___pokemon_by_suprdogy-d3ebe1e.png meus_novus_icendium_by_seisama-d4qjnrz.jpg Tumblr ma3j27Lrq91rtxj1mo1 500.png.jpg Category:boys Category:adventure time Category:human Category:Character Category:King Category:Main Character